12 days of Hueco Mundo
by MizariOmi15
Summary: One of Mizari's 12 days of christmas Ulquiorra's darling arrancar wants him to get into the spirit of Christmas. Of course the great Ulquiorra would never stoop so low as to celebrate a human holiday. Right? Why is everyone else celebrating it now? Great.. Ulquiorra x Reader Reader insert
1. Chapter 1

**Mizari: MizariOmi here. We are doing **_**Twelve days of Christmas**_** stories. First up is Ulquiorra Schiffer the great brooding espada. **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own bleach, the song **_**Twelve days of Christmas **_**or you. **

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree_

It was a regular day in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow yelling about random things, Kaname and Barragon playing chess, Gin grinning for no apparent reason, and (Y/N) putting up a tree.

Wait.. What?

That was the thought going on in one person's head right now. The great solitary espada Ulquiorra Schiffer to be exact. He sighed deeply, not wanting to deal with this right now. Sadly since he was in charge of the other arrancar he had to know what she was doing.

"… (L/N)… What are you doing..?" (Y/N) looked up grinning a chesire cat smile. "Oh just putting up a Christmas tree.~" Ulquiorra looked at it more, _so that's what this is._ He thought, frowning a bit more. He heard of Christmas. That was an idiotic human idea to celebrate some kind of person.

"Why are you putting one up? We aren't humans (Y/N)."

"I know that, but I wanted to have one month where everyone is like a family. Y'know, how we should be like Ulqui-chan~!" Ulquiorra's mind twitched, his hand itching to send out a cero. "It's Schiffer-sama (L/N.)"

(Y/N) frowned a bit, picking up a partridge doll she got. She tried to go on her tip toes to put the doll onto top. Failing miserably. She frowned deeply, _damn it. I can't reach it.._

Suddenly she felt her feet levitating from the ground, reaching the top of the tree. She placed the doll onto it and looked behind her.

(Y/N) saw Ulquiorra behind her, putting her down onto the ground. She blushed a little her (pale/dark) skin turning darker. "T-thank you Uqui-chan.."

He stared at her for a while with his emotionless green orbs before turning away. After a fair amount of distance, (Y/N) heard him say

"It's Schiffer-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizari: MizariOmi here. Forgot to add a "rate comment and follow thing" on the previous chapter so do that for me guys ok~? This one is AU, or alternate universe where the espadas are humans.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own bleach, the song **_**Twelve days of Christmas **_**or you. **

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me_

_2 turtle doves_

"Hey Ulqui-chan~!" (Y/N) skipped backwards, waiting for her bestfriend to come closer to her. Ulquiorra sighed, walking to her.

"What is it (L/N)?" (Y/N) frowned, moving her (H/C) hair out of the way. "Hey, it's (Y/N) Uqui-chan. Or (nickname). We known each other since we were 6 years old and you still treat me like I'm a stranger.." She traced the ground beneath her with her feet. She knows he acts this way with everyone, but sometimes it hurts her deeply.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow to the sudden change, but didn't ask about it he knows by now it's better to leave her to cool and then interrogate 4 hours later.

(Y/N) shook her head, turning around so her back greeted the taller male. "Hey those dove shaped sweets look good.~" she ran toward the said sweets and grins wide. (Y/N) looks at her pocket money, frowning at the amount, or lack thereof.

She sighed but smiled, "Well. I have cookies at home! I'll see you later Ulqui-ch- Ulquiorra." She grinned faintly and started jogging away.

Ulquiorra stared at her retreating figure then at the sweets.

The Next Day

"hey (Y/N)! You're early." A long haired male greeted her, smiling wide along with the other groups who greeted her.

(Y/N) grins back at them, "Hey Yylfordt." She placed her bag onto her desk, her eyes widening a bit. On her desk was a package, a package with a (favorite color) bow and card. She picked up the card, opening it.

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I don't know why you seemed sad yesterday for a second but I hope these will make you smile._

_ From,_

_ Ulquiorra_

(Y/N) blushed greatly. Her lips moved upward to a smile she couldn't hide. She quickly picked up the box, opening up to see what it was. "The dove candies I wanted yesterday.." she looked around, noticing a patch of black hair moving away from the classroom door. She felt like smiling for the whole day.

**Mizari: How cute, don't you guys agree? I'm gonna take a bit of a break on the flamings and **_**50 meetings**_** this month to work on these cute Christmas stories, though I don't celebrate it at all. Either way, revie comment favorite follow and you get a hug(maybe) from Ulqui-cha- *gets hit by Cero***

**Ulquiorra: Schiffer. . Ulquiorra Schiffer. *James bond music plays* no Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizari: I'm rewatching Gaara vs Rock Lee. That brought so many feels from me man. Just so strong. Well let's bring in the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, **_**12 days of Christmas**_**, and you. **

_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love sent to me_

_3 french hens _

Ulquiorra came back from his mission in the human world(1) with a bigger frown than before or ever. He was disappointed from what he saw from that shinigami. _ Aizen-sama made him seem so powerful, I guess it was the thrill of the moment last time he saw him _he thought deeply of that.

Ulquiorra opened the door to his room, gaining a whiff of a strange fragrance. "Hn?" he looked around to see what could be making the smell. He finally noticed a light from the side of the room, the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and sauntered over to the kitchen with one thing in mind. Who the hell is in his room, who has the audacity to even think of going into it in the first place?!

He sighed more, going into the kitchen seeing.. (Y/N) cooking something. Of course only she would do something like this. Ulquiorra got closer toward her, hissing into her ear. "What do you think you're doing (L/N)…?"

"A-AHH! Oh.. Ulqui-chan.. It's only you.. You scared me!" (Y/N) pouted, putting down what she was doing. She moved some of her (H/C) strands out of her face and grinned at him. "I made some chickens. Three pieces!~"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Why is there _3 _pieces?" (Y/N) grinned more. "One for me. One for you of course."

The raven haired espada's eye twitched but he kept a straight face. "And the last piece….?"

(Y/N) looked at the last piece and mumbled. She looked up, noticing Ulquiorra getting his hands toward his katana. "U-uh.. For Grimmjow-kun!" she held up her hands to her face in protection.

"….."

And no one ate dinner that night.

**Mizari: Who knows where that last part was from I will give you a shout out! So to the end of world time. Best time to update! Ok review, comment, favorite and follow~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minerva: whoo~! Back to this guys. Hope you didn't miss this too much. Either way here is the fourth chapter to Ulqui x Reader. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Ulquiorra, you, or the song lyrics of **_**Twelve days of Christmas**_

_On the fourth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_4 calling birds._

(Y/N) looked around in awe at the place, or mansion. "Ulqui-chan. You live here?" Ulquiorra looked at her and nodded briefly. "Yeah. We also have a farm out back if you want to look." (Y/N) grinned more.

"I'll go there Ulqui-chan~!" a small hn answered the female, not that she paid it no mind. As she walked to the farm, a slight melodic voice got her attention. She looked up and saw some birds on the fence.

"Hey cuties…" She walked slowly to them. One of them was a young parrot of green and black feathers(reminding her of a certain male). She touched one of them.

The four parrots cawed and cawed. She chuckled a bit. The green and black parrot stared at her intently until it let out a name. "(L/N) (L/N)!" it yelled with an affectionate caw. She blushed faintly. _How did this bird know my name…? _

"(L/N) what are you doing?" a cool voice called to her. She looked behind her and grinned a bit sheepishly. "Just petting some birds~!"

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment. "…. OK." He pet one of the birds and placed it back on the cage. The green and black bird.

(Y/N) blushed a bit. "Is that your bird?" Ulquiorra nodded.

**Mizari: .w. gonna end it here.~~~**


End file.
